


A Riyria Story

by Among_strange_lands



Category: The Riyria Revelations - Michael J. Sullivan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Among_strange_lands/pseuds/Among_strange_lands
Summary: Spoiler Alert DON'T READ If You HAVEN'T READ HEIR OF NOVRON. Royce and Mercy His daughter. Have been gone six months after he left his friend Hadrian to rule the Elven Realm or Empire in Elan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	A Riyria Story

Royce Melborn the heir of Novron, and the, now, king of the elves was sitting leaning against one of the walls watching his daughter Mercy, picking some flowers. He had decided to come outside after a long day of trying to settle the many matters of being

king; if you had told Royce years ago that he was the heir of Novron he would have thought you had hit your head.

He still thought this was all wrong, he missed Gwen, more than anything. He still couldn't believe he'd killed her, the one that had got him out of that horrible place to start with, and the one that introduced him to Hadrian all those many years ago.  
Royce was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard the soft footsteps of one of the elven lords approaching, carrying an envelope.

Royce opened the letter to see it was from Hadrian.

_Hey Royce, everything is going well though Arista may say otherwise at the moment._

_Modina, Ally, and Myron, and even Magnus are fine as well, I know you might not care that much about them. But Magnus almost has the castle done._

_I would really like to see you and Mercy soon._

With that Hadrian had ended the letter. Lord Wymarlin of the Eilywin tribe was still standing there watching Royce silently, awaiting orders. Royce didn't give him any, and turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Mercy, come here."

"Yes, Daddy." Mercy replied literally running over with her arms full of flowers.

"Would you like to go see Ally and Modina?" he whispered to his daughter. The little girl nodded. Only then did Royce turn his attention back to Lord Wymarlin saying, "Get everything ready to go to New Percepliquis." Seeing the elven Lord open his mouth,  
to say something, Royce interrupted. "Pack supplies for three days, and if you must, no more than six guards." Royce had apparently answered what the elven lord was about to ask because he closed it again. "Did I forget anything you were going to  
add Wymarlin?" Royce asked with a smirk on his face.

"No sire." Wymarlin replied. "What time are we leaving Sire?"

"In two hours." Royce paused, looking at Wymarlin in the eyes. "No one but me, saddles my daughter's horse, and make sure no one saddles Sterling but me. Got that?" Royce said he was not going to let anything happen to his daughter.

"Yes, Sire." Wymarlin replied

"Good." Royce said.

A few hours later Royce, Mercedes, six elven lords and an ambassador were heading to the new castle of Percepliquis. Royce kept a careful eye on Mercy whenever they stopped, he felt a constant haunting feeling whenever Mercy got out of sight for a few  
seconds, and even in the elven city itself he felt it when she was out of his sight.

Royce had lost sight of Mercy now, and looked around quickly. He saw that she had gone over to the stream with Sterling, and was patting the horse's mane and neck. They made camp, ate and went to sleep.

A day and a half later Royce, Mercedes and the elven lords were going through the gates of New Percepliquis. They were half way into the city when a woman in a light blue dress came up along with an armor clad Man at arms. It was Sir Breckton, and Lady  
Amelia

Before they reached them Royce had stopped and dismounted.

"Hey Mercy, Royce! Hadrian is in the Teshlor Hall, and Arista is either there with him or across in the Cenzarium. Modina would love to see you Mercy, let's go find her." She looked at Royce, he nodded, and said,

"I will be there in a while..." He watched his daughter go with Amelia and Breckton to see Modina and Ally. Royce turned making his way to Teshlor Hall, his inner compass not even failing him through the stone walls.

He rounded the corner to hear Hadrian's voice saying, "now when you hold it like that, John." He could perhaps be teaching. It was odd to hear Hadrian teaching someone about swordplay. Royce could remember only a few instances where Hadrian had taught.  
When Hadrian came into view he was indeed teaching. Royce saw Arista, Myron, and even Mauvin Pickering was across the room talking. Royce stopped at the doorway to watch. As always nobody had heard his approach due to his elven heritage.

"No, no, you're doing that all wrong….look." he demonstrated the move, and said. "Bend your arm more."

He then turned to the next boy, about nineteen years of age, who was practicing sword thrusts.

"James, not like that, put more force behind it."

"Yes Sir." James replied, doing as he was told.

The youngest looking boy was doing nothing but standing there looking on silently. The young boy finally asked something.

"Sir, could you show us, in a duel?"

Smart boy, he thought.

"You can't possibly want that, do you?" Hadrian asked the group of boys who nodded.

"Okay. Mauvin care to join me?"

Mauvin looked at him, and picked up one of the swords. Hadrian picked up his then the fighting began. It looked like a well-practiced dance at first. One would lunge the other would parry, then one would thrust and the other would block. The fight's speed  
picked up then Hadrian acted like he had lost his grip on the sword and the fight ended. No one could defeat Hadrian in a fair fight. And Mauvin knew it well. Hadrian had even fought what no other human could kill an Elven Lord.

Mauvin saw Hadrian drop his blade. He knew that Hadrian had done so on purpose. He was about to ask him why when a familiar voice called out, "I thought I said that he got beat up, by some old lady with a butter charm. Ah that brings back some memories,  
doesn't it boy."

They all turned and cried out as one. "Royce!"

Hadrian was the first to reach him. He reached Royce and gave him a hug. Royce gladly hugged Hadrian back.

"Why are you here?" Hadrian asked. "Not that I don't want to see you!" He added quickly.

"I got your letter, and had finished everything that I was required to do. Wymarlin can handle the rest easily enough, for a week." Royce replied.

"I was starting to wonder if you had got it. I sent it two weeks ago." He paused. "How is Mercy?"

"She's good, and a whole lot like Gwen." He still missed Gwen and always would. "She's with Modina, Ally and Amelia at the moment." Then Arista came forward and hugged the thief as well, and backed away. "You okay?" She asked

"Fine." Royce said. He then looked more closely at Arista and noticed the huge bulge that was her stomach, Arista was pregnant. Noticing his friend looking at his wife Hadrian said.

"Yeah, Arista is pregnant and the baby should be arriving in a few months.

"Yep, the sooner it's out of me, the better." She said. They laughed. The laughing brought the attention of a little figure in the hall.

"Royce" said the small breaded figure. It was Magnus. "When did you get here?"

"Magnus." Royce paused, looking at him. "A few minutes ago, this place is better, way better than the one below us." He remembered the huge underground lake they had had to cross. A sour look must have crossed his face for Hadrian laughed, and said,

"You must be thinking about the lake. It's like you think that was the worst part."

"It was." Royce answered.

Arista interrupted. "Why don't we go back to Modina's chambers so we can find you and whoever came with you beside Mercy a room for tonight."

Royce nodded, and smiled. As they walked towards Modina's rooms, his thoughts were getting that haunted feeling again. He shivered, pushing it away for the time being, not knowing that it was really something he shouldn't have done.

As they were walking towards Modina's chambers, Hadrian had saw a change in Royce, but only for a moment, it flashed away, before he could say anything.

"How do you like teaching, Hadrian?" Royce asked having heard the last part of the lesson.

"It's fine, it gives me something to do, besides the fields." Hadrian replied.

Royce went quiet after nodding at Hadrian, he looked around him at Arista, Magnus, Mauvin, Myron. He sighed softly not sure what to think anymore, He missed doing jobs with Hadrian, even the idealistic honorable ones that Hadrian would insist on taking like the job that lead them to meeting Albert.. He never thought he would miss that of all things. Royce watched Hadrian and Arista interacted, oh how did he missed Gwen and he always would.. He wished Gwen was still with him, raising Mercy, their daughter beside him but that didn't happen and first it was a bit rough to get used to having a little girl, to be the actual father, he was scared of messing it all up, he didn't hardly remember a time when he was scared, except the night Merrick had took Gwen, the night that Gwen died..

"What is wrong?" Hadrian asked Royce.

"Hmm? Nothing just thinking"

"Your sure, buddy?"

Royce sighed and became quiet.

"Come on Royce, are you okay?" Hadrian said, he had heard the sigh and hoped Royce wouldn't hide what was bothering him, Royce had changed since they first met but that didn't mean Royce was going to open up right away. But right when he was sure Royce wasn't going to answer he did.

"I'm just scared of messing it all up.."

"What up?" Hadrian asked.

"I'm not Gwen.. I'm scared I will end up hurting or something from my past will happen to Mercedes.."

"So you are scared about being a father? Don't worry Royce I am too."

"But it isn't the same thing you have Arista, in a few weeks I will be back in that elven castle and won't have anyone I truly trust.. They just listen to what I say because I'm Novron's heir. Otherwise we would all be dead or enslaved right now."

Royce shook his head, and he took a breath not saying anything for a few minutes as they walked.

"All I ever wanted was a chance to have a family.. That's why I became friends with Merrick, and Jade... I wish I had never killed either of them, even

though one was accidental... I'm sure something would have come sooner or later, if I had only realized... I knew the fighting was familiar, but yet.." Royce shook his head.. "I killed her, I killed Jade in cold blood and not knowing who it was..

I didn't even try to take her hood off before I stabbed her through twice, i removed her hood and couldn't believe it... I didn't know what to do.. I didn't move, didn't answer anyone for hours, I just let them, the other members of the Diamond pull my hood, and mask off and manhandle me.. I wanted to talk to Merrick, say I didn't know who it was but words didn't come.. Wouldn't come before I got myself composed I was thrown in a chair and tied, and Hoyt stuffed a gag in my mouth...

And then I was hauled off to Manzant after a fake trail. A fake trail, I couldn't even speak in my defense.. I was put in that hell... Hadrian do you remember the Manzant slavers and how we were chained, and what I said about what

they would do once we go there?"

Hadrian nodded, he remembered the slavers but not what Royce said.

"I remember the slavers and how we were chained but not what you said."

The others looked confused about what they were talking about, all but Myron who was watching in interest.

"Well that's how I was chained..." Royce noticed the others looking on in confusion. "I was chained with my hands together, and behind my back, my back against the wall. And my feet were stretched out in front of me, I was also drugged and could barely move a muscle on my own. The slavers stripped, whipped, and kicked me and then shaved my head once we arrived at the prison.. Ambrose Moore, the owner of the prison came out and looked at me, told them to unchain me, he came in and touched me all over... When I tried to move away he laughed said I belonged to him now for the rest of my life however long or short that would be.."

Royce paused. he looked shaken or unsure to go on, though Hadrian could hardly tell for sure, but Hadrian was about to say Royce didn't have to continue but was too late as Royce started again.

"They took me into a dark room, They chained me to the floor I wasn't given any food or water for about four days, someone came in everyday and kept me drugged. A day later Ambrose came in with two guards and a dwarf, I had never seen one up close before only seen them from a distance though it doesn't make that much of a difference."

Royce glanced briefly at Magnus, like he was assuring himself that it was Magnus and not the dwarf in the prison, Royce shivered briefly as he continued, his gaze moved to the floor, not looking at anyone.. Hadrian wondered what the dwarf did..

"Ambrose ordered me to be branded, The two guards lifted me.."

Royce was interrupted as his daughter Mercy and her friend Ally, the adoptive daughter of Empress Modina ran into him, Royce had to take a small step backwards to keep his balance as the two little girls hugged him, he had no idea why Ally

was hugging him though and it made him nervous, and confused as to why.. Royce looked at the towards Hadrian who shrugged and raised an eyebrow at Ally's antics, Apparently Ally didn't hug people for no reason, but what was the reason? And why was she hugging him of all people why not Hadrian or Arista? Or anyone else, like Mauvin, Myron, or even Magnus, who the Ally would definitely know more than he.. Right about when he was going to voice that question, he saw Modina herself walking towards them Sir Breckton, and Lady Amelia, along with four other guards trailing behind her..

Royce decided that Ally had hugged him long enough and gently grabbed hold of her shoulder.

"Why are you hugging me for Ally?"

"It's a thank you for bringing Mercy to come visit."

"Anytime, now can you let go of me please? And go play with Mercy?" Royce asked as Mercy had long let go. Ally let go and looked at Mercy.

"Daddy may we go play outside?"Mercy asked.

"Go ahead, but bring two guards."

Royce said right as Modina, Breckton,Amelia, and the four guards nodded excitedly and both girls ran out, seemingly having forgot about the two guards Royce sighed.. Right as the guards and Modina stopped were they were standing, Royce glared at two of the four for a few seconds and those two ran off towards the two princesses without a word.

If Royce was looking at Hadrian and Arista instead of Modina he would have saw a smile on both of their lips, the former thief and assassin had changed and for the better at that.

Modina was the first to break the silence after the girls and two of the guards left.

"How have you been Royce?" Stepping forward and giving Royce a brief hug though it was a little tense and stuff on Royce's part.

"Good.."

"And Mercy? I know I just saw her and she said she was fine, but is she."

"She is just fine, a lot like her mother but not quite. Like I told you six months ago, Modina Nothing will happen to that, my little girl so long as I live."Modina smiled at that.

"Well I imagine your hungry, Mercy had already had a little something in my chambers."

Royce nodded, "I am." And so Modina, Amelia,Breckton lead the way to the kitchen, with Magnus, Mauvin, Myron and Hadrian and Arista following close behind.

Sorry If it was confusing, hope you enjoyed this shall come soon

A few moments later they we all sitting at the table, Mercy and Allie had joined them Royce told them about the elven realm, and he brought a few books from there which there wasn't many as the elves had very few needs to write down such works because of their long lives but still, it was a great pleasure to Myron. He already started reading a book.

"Myron, You can read that later right? After all Royce has just got here after being gone for months " Hadrian said, the monk looked up briefly.

"Fine, go back to reading if you must." Hadrian said when Myron went back to the book.

Meanwhile Mercedes laughed at something Allie had said, which had Royce smile slightly as it was so similar to Gwen's laugh... He messed Gwen so much. Sometimes he wished that Arista hadn't saved him, or that he had died on the bridge and that he wasn't the Heir of Novron. But He did love his little girl. But he wished it was Gwen who had lived instead of him... He had so much blood on his hands. He regretted a bit of it... All but what Colnora called the year of fear. after all that happened to him in that horrible place... There was no way he would regret that in the face of Elan.

"Royce?!" Hadrian said and Royce blinked at the tone.

"What?"

"Are you okay buddy?"

"Yes, was just lost in thoughts. Excuse me but I would like to go get some rest." Royce said standing up. He saw two guards in the corner.

"Watch her keep her safe." He said in clear warning, that said if you don't you wouldn't want to be a guard of Modina longer or he would do horrible things. 

"You watch, Mercy as well. Hadrian." Royce said. Hadrian nodded with a small grin at Royce's protectiveness something that the 'old Royce' would never do.

Royce went to his room, Modina had told him where he could sleep, the same strange feeling came back as he laid down on the bed, some wine was in the corner of the room. He noticed that it was his favorite wine. Well then he guessed one glass wouldn't hurt, and poured himself some, swirling it around, airing it out for a few moments after looking at it intently.

What are you doing his mind told him, do you not trust Arista?

His mind told him, he took a sip of his favorite wine. And almost choked as something burned his throat, He coughed. He stumbled and fell to the floor. His heart and mind racing, he tried to calm both. His last conscious thought was that he thought he had heard someone open the door to the room, and then he knew nothing...

Hadrian couldn't get over the fact that Royce seemed distracted by something, something was on his old partners mind, the thing is what? Royce had never been one to show any emotions. He could remember only a handful of times where Royce had showed emotions, the recent ones was when he thought he wouldn't be a good father to Mercy, he was scared by the thought. And what he had said in the hall. Hadrian could tell the changes in his friend. Some he could tell he was trying to be the man, that Gwen had wanted to be. And who Royce always wanted to be if he had ever had the chance before now.

Hadrian had been watching Mercy and Allie play. Arista and Modina talking them. In a few hours it was dark. And everyone fell asleep Hadrian and Arista sleeping in their chamber. Mercy and Allie were in the chamber with Modina.

No one knew that Royce was gone til morning.

Suddenly the alarm sounded Hadrian was on his feet. It was morning why did the alarm sound? What was going on? Footsteps were heard in the hall.

"Sir Hadrian! Sir Hadrian!" The guard yelled. Hadrian opened the chamber door

"What's wrong? Why did the alarm sound?" Hadrian asked.

"The Princess Mercedes, is in distress." The guard said.

"Why? How?" Hadrian responded voice hard cold. Just then Breckton, Amelia, and Modina came up with Mercy and Ally and four guards. Mercedes was crying. Hadrian went to her.

"What's wrong dear?" Hadrian asked.

"Daddy is gone, my Daddy is gone, he isn't here. I can't find him..." Mercy said.

"I'm sure he is just outside somewhere." Hadrian said trying to comfort the girl. Breckton broke that hope, with his next words.

"Hadrian, the chamber was practically torn apart, there was a glass of wine on the floor. And a jug of wine on the table open."

Hadrian froze there was no way Royce trash the chamber and there's currently no way he would waste his favorite wine.

"You suggest that someone put a drug in the wine that not even Royce could see?" Hadrian asked and as soon as he did, he knew the answer to that. Yes someone would have too. But who? And how had they gotten the chance? No one even knew that Royce was here except a select few and even then no one knew of his coming... damn... Not even Hadrian himself had known...

"Search Everywhere. We will find Royce. And someone find Myron! No better yet I will find him myself." Hadrian said walking off.

The guards and everyone looked for Royce but had no luck. Hadrian soon found Myron, and the monk answered his questions, they then went together to talk with the elves that had come to escort Royce and his daughter, they knew nothing...

"At least we know one thing about this whole mess.." Hadrian said to Myron, Arista and the others as soon as they met up.

"And What's That?" Marvin asked for all of them.

"Royce is still alive." Everyone nodded and agreed with that, the king of the elves was still alive and that was the One good thing out of all of this...

The first thing Royce noticed was that someone nearby was breathing very loud in his ears, and that he was on his left side on hard wet stone, Royce kept his breathing the same he could feel a blindfold over his eyes.

_So whoever it was, that was breathing so loudly didn't want themselves yet, Royce thought. I just hope Mercy is safe and far a away from wherever he was._

Royce knew that the elves and Hadrian had to be looking for him by now, at least he thought so, he had no sense of time at the moment,but he figured that the drug was a long lasting one, which would mean that he been out for a day, maybe more.

"Who are you?" Royce asked after a minute passed, allowing the pace of his breathing change slightly.

"Look the little half breed king is awake." It wasn't the one who was breathing loudly, Royce knew the one who had spoken was an elf, or at least a Mir, who had thought the same way as Thranic did.

"Good." Said the other that had been breathing loudly so that was the one in charge? That didn't make sense in Royce's mind. Oh how he liked it so much better when he was apart of the **Black Diamond** **thieves** **guild** with Merrick, things were so much simpler then. Royce could hear two others in the room that hadn't spoken yet.

Suddenly two rough hands were on his neck. He heard the draw of a knife and then felt the cold of it against his chin, before sliding up his cheek the blade didn't bite, even as it slid up to the point where it met the blindfold. The blindfold came off to reveal a man, a Mir, a elf, and a dwarf...

**_3 Month Time Skip!_ **

Hadrian was pacing out in the hall, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his son, or daughter, Arista now been in labor for an hour or two. He didn't know as it seemed like it had been five hours, or more. Mauvin was sitting and staring at Hadrian pacing. "Your going to wear the stone out." Mauvin said, he felt worn out with Hadrian's pacing. "You can't wear out stone Mauvin." Hadrian nearly shouted. "Ask Magnus." Mauvin retorted, "It wasn't a question." Hadrian paused "you aren't nervous, are you?" He asked Mauvin. "I am but not enough to wear out the floor. Besides its Arista. She does everything, She's a wizardess for Maribors sake"

"Your right," Hadrian said nervously sitting down His thoughts went to Royce, _'Where was he. How was he, is he okay. Please be alive and okay Royce. Please don't give up.'_ Hadrian thoughts were interrupted when the midwife opened the door. "My Lord, You have a healthy Son!" The midwife paused looking back in "And a Daughter."

"And Arista?" Hadrian asked. "Her Ladyship is fine, tired but fine. It was smooth." The midwife disappeared back into the room.

"Did you hear that, I'm a Father!" Hadrian said wishing all the more that Royce was here. "Congratulations." Mauvin said standing and patting Hadrian on the back. "I'm going to tell the others." Mauvin said and left when the door opened again. "You may come in, and meet your children Sir Hadrian." The midwife said Hadrian stepped in, His beautiful wife was propped up by pillows their was a baby bed near the left side of the bed. Arista was holding one baby in her arms, the other sound asleep in the bed. "Hey, How are you feeling?" Hadrian asked. "Good, but tired," She paused. "I have two little ones I want you to meet." She said with a smile. "Our Daughter." She said pointing to the brown haired baby she was holding. "Our son's asleep in the bed." Hadrian looked over at the blonde haired baby in the bed. He went around and picked him up, this is what he had been nervous about all morning. This was the moment. He put his son against his body supporting his head. "Your doing wonderfully, my dear don't worry.". Hadrian smiled looking down at his son in his arms. Just then his son opened his eyes and bright blue eyes stared back at him. "Hello, little guy I'm your daddy." The little boy soon fell back asleep in his arms and he put him in the bed.

Arista held up his little girl at him and Hadrian gently took her, watching as Arista picked up their son, holding him close. Brown eyes were starting at him, "hello little one, I'm your daddy." Hadrian said touching the little perfect and pale cheek, against his deeply tanned hands. "What do you want to name them." Hadrian asked.

Arista shrugged, "you got any ideas?" Hadrian was about to shake his head when a memory came to him. Royce and he were chained to the wall, they had been on the Emerald Storm.

Royce had said it was his fault for taking this job, again, he had remembered that he had called Arista beautiful and that Royce had thought it was interesting, but wasn't long after that, that Royce had told him Gwen had picked out names already for their children. _Elias or Sterling for a boy. Mercedes if a girl. "How about Elias?"_

Hadrian suddenly said hoping that when they found Royce, that his friend wouldn't kill him. Arista smiled, "sounds good, but Hadrian why Elias?" Arista asked. "Just felt it was a good name." "Dear." Arista said staring at him, "who suggested the name?"

"No one."

"Hadrian..."

"I was just remembering during the time of the Emerald Storm job with Royce... Me and Royce were expecting to die, by the Ba Ran Ghazel. While we chained to the wall, He told me that Gwen had already named their children. Elias or Sterling is a boy, Mercedes if a girl. So I guess you could say Royce and Gwen suggested the name..." Hadrian admitted.

Looking at his wife. Arista smiled "don't worry dear we will find him, and bring him home, Tomorrow I think I will be strong enough to preform the spell." Arista said "And the name for our little girl?" Arista asked,

"How about Rose?" Hadrian smiled when Arista nodded. Over the next few hours the new parents of twins received vists from friends, including Mauvin and Alenda, Amelia and Breckton, Modina, Allie and Mercy. And Last but not Least Myron and Magnus. After they left the couple fell asleep, until the next feeding of Elias and Rose.

Meanwhile miles away it wasn't happy, it wasn't happy at all. Royce was chained to the floor, bloody and broken, if Hadrian could see him now, he would be unrecognizable, Royce had figured out that one of his captures were mir in the last three months, the mir who was at least a little friendly, the one that was more quiet walked in the door, Royce still didn't know their names but he really didn't care. They kept him chained at barely alive in this dark place. He would kill them when he got out, if he got out... Please keep Mercy safe, Hadrian. He thought. He barely had any strength anymore to see what happened next... The next time he woke he heard them talking.

The next morning Arista did the spell, and they set to work with finding Royce.

Modina had offered to keep Hadrian's and Aristas children in her care while they found Royce, Arista was torn by wanting to stay with her children and Finding Royce but in the end she knew her children would be okay and a wet nurse would be feeding her children for just a few days... Hopefully she knew she had to find Royce. Or everything would get much worse if he died.

Hadrian was getting everything ready for the travel, Mauvin, and Breckton, and Magnus, accompanying them on the trip, Arista had found some of Royce's hair. They would need that to pin point his location. Arista had told Mercedes that she would do anything in her power to bring her dad home and she would do it.

* * *

They were on the road for a week before they found a pin point on his location, Arista missing her children, but she had to save Royce, she mad a promise and she was going to keep it. Royce was underground... Below them, and not one of them knew how far. Below...Something was eating at Hadrian that day as he they traveled the road it looked familiar, but at the same time he didn't know why. It was an old dirt road. They were sitting there eating and discussing what to do when Hadrian finally realized what road it was. The old Mill road, the one that lead to Manzant prison, Royce was somewhere underneath them in that hellhole once again.

Arista and Hadrian, Mauvin, Magnus and Breckton came to the ruined entrance of Manzant prison and salt mine. Before going in they were going to have to find Royce and fast. They would look and then Arista would burn a hair, that would, she would keep doing so until she heard voices near by...

"You said he would die of his wounds last week. Mark." One Voice said "Yeah but he is of stronger stuff, I thought he would die sooner." Another voice "I have had my fun with him, he can die now and I would be happy.". The first Voice. "But if he dies wouldn't that mean the end of the world." Said a voice who had not spoken. "we shouldn't have done this at all." Was that remorse in his voice Arista thought. "We should kill him and get this over with." Said the fourth voice.

"Who are you talking about killing." Hadrian said stepping into the room, everyone but the mir who was mostly kind to Royce died in a matter of minutes when they tried to attack Hadrian. "Tell me where his is or you won't like it."

* * *

Royce hated hearing the voices outside of the mine area he was in, he could smell the salt mine now and couldn't get it out of his nose. He heard the mir who talked to him mostly talking with the others that kiddnapping him was a bad choice on their it is they are going to kill him, and Royce thought, they are going to kill me and I will never see Mercy, or Hadrian again... But unbelievable to his ears he heard Hadrian, Hadrian threatening. He never would have thought... His world went black...

* * *

The mir, lead Them to the mines room next to the one they were in. "They were my friends, but I didn't agree with them on all accounts especially what they did to your friend..." The mir stuttered but said true as he unlocked the door, Hadrian pushed it open. And there was Royce. He looked horrible, horribly pale and bloody. He barely looked worse than he did when they first met, if that was possible... Hadrian and Arista rushed to Royce's side. "This is bad." Arista said putting a hand to Royce. "He is hurt horribly, there's a bad infection... Hadrian.. I don't know what to do, He is hanging on and will wake so I doubt the thing I did before would help, as he isn't dying... Thank Maribor for that."

"It's okay dear." Hadrian then asked the mir for the key to the chains he went and got them and handed them to Hadrian, who hurriedly unlocked them, and was about to take the blindfold off of Royce's face when Arista stopped him. "We are about to take him out of here, it will be he really doesn't need the sun straight in his eyes after all these months but he does need it on his skin, though little bit at a time, and fresh air." Hadrian nodded and he picked up his nearly weightless friend and they soon made their way out and under the trees as Arista said the sun was bright in the sky. Arista went to tending to Royce, who didn't wake up. And they made a litter where they could put it between two horses and they rode back to the castle where everyone was waiting. However they stopped and camped that night. Royce still didn't wake up, but he kept breathing evenly.

The next morning they road straight through the days it was faster now as they weren't searching every unlooked area for Royce so what took a week when looking took 3 days when traveling back to the castle. They soon got there where they were greeted by Modina, Amelia, Allie, and Mercy, who cried when she saw the condition her dad was in... Arista went and took care for her two children who she swore she would never leave again... Rose and Elias had been crying non stop when they were taken care of by the wet nurse but once they were in their mom's arms they stopped. Hadrian was sitting by Royce's bed in the healing room the healers had washed, and changed him in some different clothes, and they had removed the blindfold. Royce still had yet to wake up.

It had been days since they brought Royce home. But he still had yet to wake... Hadrian was worried that his friend wouldn't wake up at all. He hadn't even moved or responded to anyone after they had found him. Hadrian was constantly by Royce's side, Mercy as well until Modina and Ally would talk her to come away for a few hours assuring her that Hadrian would tell them when something changed.

_please don't let him die now, not after all we went though together. He deserves a happy life he never had to begin with._ As Hadrianwas thinking about all the 'jobs' they did together how he hated Royce when they met, a mutual agreement to hate each other. It was strange how that changed. Royce really did grow on you like mold, and he knew Royce didn't really like that one out of the ones he chose how he was thinking this Arista came in.

"How is he doing today?" She asked her voice soft and soothing to Hadrians ears.

"The same..." Hadrian said "the healers said he will die, if he doesn''t wake up soon."

"He will wake." Arista said

"Are you planning on doing something?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes."

"What? You said days ago that you couldn't heal him."

"That was before I talked to Myron he has been reading up on old text. He may not have a deadly wound anymore. The healers said yesterday that the infection was flushed out to the best of their knowledge, but maybe if I modified what I did slightly I can help."

"I really don't like it when you go into that trance thing, it's terrifying you both stop breathing and then start again."

"I have to try. After all the healers said he was dying." Arista said staring at Hadrian.

"Not dying" Suddenly said a weak voice, they looked to Royce his eyes were closed.

"Royce" they both said in unison. "How long?"

"Not long."

"Can you open your eyes buddy?"

"Tried, hurts."

Hadrian and Arista looked at each other worried at that admitting that meant he most likely was in a lot of pain.

"I promised I would tell mercy and the others when you woke.."

"Mercy. She okay?"

"Yes." Royce let out a breath of relief even though it hurt horribly. Royce tried to open his eyes again. Until he saw blurry.

"It's all blurry."

"You will be fine soon."

Hadrian went to stand when Arista stood first "I will tell them." Hadrian nodded. And Arista was off.

"How are you feeling?" Hadrian said trying to get an answer.

"Like I got thrown off the crown tower, then thrown in a salt mine prison I wish didn't exist." .

"That bad."

"Yes."

Soon after Mercy came running in. "Daddy!"

Royce's sight starting getting clearer. Going from a blurry outline to where he could actually see again. Mercy's fave was the first thing he gazed at. Raising his arm to give his little girl a hug as she leaned against the bed making sure not to hurt him.

"Are you okay?" Hadrian asked as he saw Royce tense slightly even though the bed had only dipped slightly.

"I'm fine." Royce said, he was enjoying holding his daughter in his arms even if they were hurting and injured by shackles. He rubbed his hand through his daughters hair.

"I'm so glad you are alright daddy!" Mercy said tears of joy running down her face.

"So am I with you." Royce whispered into her ear. It was barely audible to Hadrian. As the two were talking Arista entered with two babies in her arms. It was then that Royce noticed that Arista's stomach was no longer swollen. He looked at Hadrian and then back at Arista and the babies. Arista came closer to Hadrian and Royce. She leaned slightly on Hadrian who took one out of Arista's arms.

"Twins." Arista and Hadrian nodded.

"A boy and a girl." Hadrian said.

"Congratulations." Royce said watching as Mercy looked closer at the babies, even going up and giving them both a kiss on the cheek. As Royce was watching them he couldn't help but feel jealous. Why did he ever tell that old man his plans to marry Gwen, it could have been him with Mercy and sons in his and Gwen's arms. But then again he barely knew what to do with Mercy... 'What if Gwen had told me about Mercy... would I have stayed.' he paused 'probably not.' Royce thought but that didn't stop him wishing...

"Want to hold him?" Hadrian asked. Royce started to shake his head as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"I can barely move right now."

"Oh come on."

Royce sighed softly resigning himself knowing that his friend and former partner would pursue the matter. "How?" He asked his voice still rough and week from weeks of disuse. Hadrian showed him how helping until he was sure Royce wasn't going to drop Elias anywhere.

"Elias."

Royce's eyes rose and then turned cold for a brief second before disappearing as quickly as it came "it's a nice name."

"Royce.."

"It's fine Hadrian. I'm fine Hadrian." Royce said looking down at Elias.

"You're aren't mad?"

"Should I be?" Hadrian stared at Royce. "It was one of the names Gwen picked out... She's not here." There was a long paused between them, Royce's arms were starting to shake even from the babies light weight. "What's the others name."

"Rose." Hadrian answered. Taking Elias out of Royce's arms.

"You just had to pick that didn't you." Royce smiled looking back he realized that was when he had first started loving Gwen even if he didn't know at the time... He wished he had but he had built defense after defense.

"Yes" Hadrian said with an equal smile. Arista watched the two.

"Your going to have to tell what your talking about." Mercy climbed in beside her father as Hadrian began the tale.

Not long after Royce fell asleep his body to exhausted to battle staying awske any longer. And for the first time in a long time or forever he felt safe.


End file.
